Light and Darkness: The Eternal Struggle
by Shadowdragon-Z
Summary: When Kari Kamiya becomes a soul reaper, she meets her zanpakuto spirit Tenebrae, after she is attacked by the hollow Blackclaw she begins to defend her home from hollows with help from Tenebrae until Soul Society comes to find them. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey who wants to go to the digital world?" asked Davis

"I'll go." said Ken

"Us too." replied everyone else at the same time

"Let's go then!" yelled Davis

"WELL IT SEEMS THAT AT LEAST ONE OF THESE STUPID HUMANS WILL MAKE A GOOD SNACK." said an evil sounding voice

"K...my...me...is...Te...ae..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?" asked Kari as her digimon partner Gatomon looked around in confusion.

"What was what?" replied the small cat digimon

"I thought I heard a voice saying 'WELL IT SEEMS THAT AT LEAST ONE OF THESE STUPID HUMANS WILL MAKE A GOOD SNACK.' and then I thought I felt something brush against my shoulder."

"Maybe you're just tired." stated Davis

"Yeah mayb-" replied Kari as she fell over on the ground seemingly dead

"Kari!" yelled Gatomon, Davis, T.K. and all of her other friends and her brother Tai

"Uhh...where am I?" asked Kari as she slowly started to come to her senses

"FINALLY SOMETHING TO EAT, IT'S SO MUCH EASIER TO GET AT YOUR SOUL IF I REMOVE IT FROM YOUR BODY FIRST." said a large creature that looked like a digimon to Kari

"Who are you, wait did you say soul, does that mean...I'm...dead!"

"I AM BLACKCLAW, AND YES YOU ARE DEAD, YOU CATCH ON QUICKLY" said the creature

Kari then raised her digivice to see this "digimon's" stats. You can only imagine her surprise as nothing showed up on the screen.

"What kind of digimon are you?"

"WHAT'S A DIGIMON I'M A HOLLOW"

"Well then what is a hollow."

"WELL IF YOU CAN STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR ONE HOUR THEN I'LL TELL YOU AND PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR BODY"

"Wha-"

"I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU A TEN MINUTE HEAD START SO DON'T WASTE IT"

Kari then starts to run so she won't be eaten by this "hollow" thing.

*after Kari has been running for fourty-five minutes*

"I can't go any farther." Kari says as she collapses

"FINALLY FOUND YOU!" said Blackclaw

"No!" screamed Kari as she tried in vain to run

Then suddenly as Blackclaw was about to eat Kari something happened.

*as Kari awakens she sees a man wearing a solid silver overcoat*

"Wh-wh-who are you?" asked a scared Kari

"Hmph, I thought you'd recognize the aggressive side of your soul, I am Tenebrae."

"Where are we?"

"Come on, you still haven't figured that out? Where do you think we are, look deep inside yourself."

"This temple, it's so familiar, are we inside of my mind?"

"Yes. As you can no doubt see this place will collapse if you can't find me in my sword form within an hour. If this happens then we will both die, well we'll die again anyway." said Tenebrae as he slowly faded away.

"Where do i find you in your sword form?"

"Look...in...those...crates...over...to...your...left..."

"Wait! He's gone. Well I guess I have to start looking now huh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait is this what I think it is!" exclaimed Kari as she suddenly spotted a katana in one of the crates. "Here goes." she stated as she picked up the blade and suddenly was back in the alley where Blackclaw had cornered her, only she was wearing a black kimono type uniform with the katana strapped to her waist.

"A SOUL REAPER!" yelled Blackclaw in shock

"What's a soul reaper?" asked Kari

"A soul reaper is a soul that has gained spiritual powers, they have the power to fight a hollow and survive, but since you're new to this I'll help you out." said Tenebrae calmly as he appeared from nowhere

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been with you this whole time, you just didn't notice me."

"ENOUGH I'LL EAT BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hmph, like I'd let that happen to someone that I am literally a part of. Shroud all in your infinite darkness, TENEBRAE!" then suddenly the katana that Tenebrae was holding (which looked just like Kari's) changed into a giant sword with two blades held together by a black hole.

"What did you just do?"

"I released our zanpakuto by calling it's name, a soul reaper's sword is called their zanpakuto and it has two stages of release, being shikai which is what I just did, and bankai which is a stronger version of the shikai that only a select few soul reapers can do. This may be overkill but...I don't really care right now. Mugen no yami (Infinite Darkness)!" and at the moment he said this a black hole appeared behind the hollow and started to swallow it, but then Tenebrae used Tenebrae (confusing isn't it) to cut the hollow's head in half.

"NOOOOO!"

*later after much explaining a large explosion was heard*

"What the hell was that?" said Tenebrae when suddenly...

"Kari! Is that you!" yelled a voice that Kari suddenly found out to be Matt "I thought Tai said you were in the hospital."

"Umm, well, you see..." Kari started when Tenebrae suddenly interrupted causing Matt to notice him

"Who are you and why are you with Kari." asked Matt angrily

"Matt don't be mad this is Tenebrae, he's...

*after a bit of explaining on Kari's part*

"Oh I see, well let's get you back to the hospital so you can get back into your body." said Matt

"We may want to hurry because if she isn't back in her body in ten minutes she will never be able to go back." said Tenebrae

"WHAT!" shouted both Matt and Kari

*after a big rush they made it just in time*

"I'm gonna go back into your soul now Kari, everyone may not trust me right away."

"Ok Tenebrae, see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is interesting…"

"What is it Captain Kurotsuchi"

"I just got a report from my squad that there is a soul reaper in the human world, one that we didn't send."

"**Well don't just stand there, Captain Hitsugaya, take a member of your squad and see who they are, if they pose any threat to Soul Society then eliminate them."**

"**Yes Head Captain Yamamoto."**

***later after Hitsugaya told Rangiku that if she helped him she wouldn't have to do any paperwork for a week***

"**Of course I'll help you Captain!" exclaimed an excited Rangiku**

"**Fine we have to track down an unknown soul reaper in the human world." Said Hitsugaya. "According to a report from Kurotsuchi her name is Kari and she and her zanpakuto spirit are visible to everybody, even those that are not spiritually aware."**


	5. Chapter 5

***after about a month two unknown soul reapers arrive looking for Kari***

"**Who are you two?" asked all of Kari's friends to the two soul reapers**

"**How is it that you can all see us?" asked the short kid**

"**Um, Captain Hitsugaya ,aren't you always saying that people who can see us have high spiritual powers?" said the woman that was with "Captain Hitsugaya"**

"**Not now Rangiku." replied Hitsugaya**

"**Hey will you two answer their question already!" yelled a really pissed off Tenebrae**

"**You don't have to be so violent Tenebrae." said Kari**

"**Come on Kari you never let me have any fun."**

"**Did you say Kari?" asked Hitsugaya**

"**Yes. I did say Kari."**

"**Ok, Rangiku, get them."**

"**Yes captain."**

***after about 5 minutes of fighting Rangiku started to get tired***

"**I guess I'll have to step in now."**

"**Bring it on shorty!" yelled Tenebrae**

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"**

"**YOU HEARD ME YOU STUPID KID!"**

"**THAT'S IT BANKAI!"**

"**Wait did he just say Bankai?" asked a scared Kari**

"**Oooh I'm SOOOOOO scared." taunted Tenebrae**

"**Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

"**Tenebrae! You have to get away from him, he's using a bankai! There's no way you can win!" yelled Kari**

"**I'm not going to back down without a fight." said Tenebrae. "Shroud all in your infinite darkness, TENEBRAE!"**

"**So that's your shikai." said Hitsugaya. "Well you won't beat my bankai."**

"**Just back off Tenebrae, why don't we go with them peacefully?" asked Kari**

"**What is this 'peacefully' you speak of." said Tenebrae**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! NOW SEAL YOU ZANPAKUTO!"**

"**Ok sorry..." replied Tenebrae as he sealed Tenebrae so they could go with Toshiro and Rangiku peacefully**

"**Thank you." said Kari who then proceeded to turn to Captain Hitsugaya (who just left his bankai form) and Rangiku who was just getting up from resting to say "Now where are we going?"**

"**Captain did you see that? He actually listened to her as if he was afraid of her or something." asked Rangiku who looked completely shocked**

"**For the last time not now Rangiku. And to answer your question we are going to the Soul Society, so you can meet with Head-Captain Yamamoto, you see there has never been a soul reaper who could be seen by so many humans, not to mention the fact that anyone can see your zanpakuto spirit here."**

"**Ok, let's go Tenebrae."**

"**Fine, but I'm not walking with those two, if you need me just call and I'll be right there."**

"**That's ok, now how are we gonna get to the Soul Society?"**

"**Well you really just to go through those doors there, but be sure to follow that Hell Butterfly." answered Hitsugaya**

"_**Hey Kari did he just say Hell Butterfly?"**_

"_**Yeah he did. I guess we should be going now right?"**_ "_**Fine just don't get into too much trouble you hear me?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, I hear you."**_

"**I'm coming with you Kari." said Tai stepping up next to Kari**

"**I'm sorry but you can't come with us for two reasons, one we only have three Hell Butterflies, and two you're not a soul, you are alive, so therefore you can't come to the Soul Society." stated Hitsugaya**

"**But Kari's not dead either."**

"**Wait...WHAT!" said Hitsugaya**

"**You heard me, she's alive."**

"**Fine you can come but try not to fall behind or you may be destroyed."**

"**Oh I won't fall behind."**

"**Good, now can we get going please?"**

"**Sure." said Kari**

"**Yeah." replied Tai**

"**Fine by me." commented Tenebrae**

***later after they arrived in the Soul Society***

"**Hello Captain Hitsugaya, is this the soul reaper we've been hearing so much about?" asked a tall man with long white hair.**

"**Yes they are Captain Ukitake." replied Hitsugaya**

"**Hi there, I'm Kari." said Kari to Captain Ukitake**

"**Hey, I'm Kari's older brother Tai." said Tai**

"**Tenebrae, the pleasure is all yours." said Tenebrae in a cocky tone**

"**Be nice Tenebrae!" yelled Kari**

"**But I am being nice."**

"**It's ok, it **is **a pleasure to meet all of you." said Ukitake turning to Hitsugaya he says "By the way you're just in time, Captain Yamamoto just called a captains meeting you can come with me."**

"**Fine." said Hitsugaya**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH IN ANY WAY, IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE PUTTING THIS IN THE SHOWS NOT WRITING A FANFIC._

_Claimer: I only own this story, Tenebrae, and the names of Kari and Tenebrae's abilities._

"**It's ok, it **is **a pleasure to meet all of you." said Ukitake turning to Hitsugaya he says "By the way you're just in time, Captain Yamamoto just called a captains meeting you can come with me."**

"**Fine." said Hitsugaya**

***after they met the rest of the captains and Head Captain Yamamoto***

"**Tell me, what is your name?" asked Yamamoto**

"**I'm Kari Kamiya, this is my brother Tai, and this is Tenebrae, my zanpakuto spirit." replied Kari**

"**But how is it that we can see Tenebrae? And more importantly is he strong? 'Cause if he is then I wanna fight him." asked Captain Zaraki**

"**Do you remember the experiment that I was doing that went wrong?" asked Kurotsuchi. "I believe that it may have allowed zanpakuto spirits to turn into a human form at will."**

"**You doubt my strength!" yelled an extremely pissed off Tenebrae. "'Cause I'll gladly fight you whenever you think you're ready!"**

"**Now calm down Tenebrae." said Kari**

"**No, I'm too mad to let this go."**

"**Here it comes Captain Ukitake." stated Hitsugaya**

"**I wonder how she's going to get him to calm down though?" replied Ukitake**

"**I SAID CALM DOWN!" yelled Kari so loudly that it even surprised Yamamoto**

"**Ok, ok, you win, I'm sorry." said Tenebrae in a scared tone**

**Every captain was shocked that she could get Tenebrae to do something when not even Head Captain Yamamoto could.**

"**Quite impressive, I'd like to study Kari to see how she does this." said Kurotsuchi in a creepy voice**

"**YOU TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN MOVE A MUSCLE!" yelled Tenebrae even louder than Kari had before, this of course somehow actually did frighten Kurotsuchi to no end.**


	8. Author's Notes 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH IN ANY WAY, IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE PUTTING THIS IN THE SHOWS NOT WRITING A FANFIC._

_Claimer: I only own this story, Tenebrae, and the names of Kari and Tenebrae's abilities._

**I took the poll down and it looks like the winner is my "special project" a.k.a. an new crossover, between Harry Potter and VG Cats, don't worry I don't abandon any stories that I think are good, and this one is great, so I will continue it, just not now because after some of the latest Bleach Episodes I've lost my interest for now. I'll update this again eventually though you can be sure of that.  
**


End file.
